Photovoltaic cells are widely used for electricity generation, with one or more photovoltaic cells typically sealed within in a module that may be integrated into structures or assemblies. Multiple modules may be arranged into photovoltaic arrays used to convert solar energy into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. Arrays can be installed on building structures, such as building rooftops, and may be used to provide electricity to the buildings or to the general electrical grid.